


Sumdac

by SuperFandoms



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Angst, I don't know how to tag this, Mind Meld, Pre Season 2, Sari won't be happy, Sumdac is actively duplicitous, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, which is fine as tagging this accurately would be heavy spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperFandoms/pseuds/SuperFandoms
Kudos: 9





	Sumdac

Isaac Sumdac flinched at a loud, echoing crack. Stepping outside, he could see a meteor plummeting to the ground. Biting his lip, he made a descision. He pulled on his work boots and sprinted out.

A resounding thud and subsequent shake of the ground knocked him off balance, but he righted himself quickly. Sumdac quickly found a fresh trench carved into the earth. Following it for a time, he came across a crater, where the meteor must have stopped.

Sumdac peered over the edge. Instantly, his eyes went wide and his body shook with fear and excitement. Instead of a hunk of rock, a large, metal head was embedded in the ground. Sumdac took a deep breath, then made his way into the crater. He could feel the heat the head must've suffered upon re-entry into the atmosphere.

Creeping closer to the base of the head, he realized that the head was supposed to have either a body or a mount, as the torn wires and cabling seemed to suggest. Some tubes leaked a blue, viscious liquid. Cautiously, Sumdac reached out, and touched the tubing. A stray wire brushed his hand.

Right as he processed this, and started to yank his hand back, a violent and overwhelming current of electricity surged into his body. The heat fried his body, and though he opened his mouth, no scream came out. A shock of white hair formed in a fraction of a second, and then, the power dissipated.

Sumdac shook. He needed to destroy this. But oh, this could be centuries of innovation in years... An unfamiliar feeling filled him. Oh yes, he was keeping the head. And was that a hand nearby?

\---

Over the past fifty years, Sumdac came to realize what, exactly, happened when he found that head. It wasn't a watertight theory, but despite everything, it was the most logical.

His company expanded, and he found scraps of metal matching that of the creature in his personal lab. No one else knew about it, not even Sari, his wonderful child. She wouldn't understand the dangers it posed. She didn't understand the dangers that much of his research posed! Well, some children today were to be given a tour. Perhaps they'd be better listeners.

\---

Giant robots. The same as his head. Sumdac was in awe, and yet...

He had to be wary. Somehow, these robots weren't trustworthy. And all this talk of Decepticons they made! Autobots, they called themselves. Autonomous robots? Deceptive automatons? Familiar laughter bubbled up in his chest. They had no idea what they were doing, and he had no idea who they were.

Sari would be fine with them.

\---

This- This Allspark. Important enough that this Starscream character wanted to abuse its power, enough to resurrect a dead and broken being, machine or no. Sumdac could use something that powerful... No. He'd come this far through reverse engineering, and he'd figure out how to replicate the effects.

His daughter's "key" seemed to function as a portion of the Allspark. It fascinated him! It was, of course, an extreme security risk to his lab.

The head had to remain secret, even if he wasn't quite sure why. It was ominous, but still held fragments of colour. It had _life._ Optimus Prime had died, and turned grey, so why hadn't the head? Was it still alive, somehow? It had to be, really!

Sumdac left his chair, a small, plastic thing at his desk. He walked to the head in his normal heavy-footed but rapid gait, and inspected the head yet again. He had done so countless times over the last half-century, but now he had more information about the species! Assuming, of course, that they were the same.

Again, the blue liquid in the head's tubes perplexed him. The substance put off substantial radiation, yet not of a type that would harm humans. It seemed alien, as ever. Given the other robots, the qualifier "alien" seemed to fit more and more. Perhaps he could ask them more about their biology? It could be disguised as the curiosity of a tinkerer.

He sighed. Deceiving Sari's friends, the alien robots. There's no way this could possibly go wrong.

\---

Sari had come home after a camping trip, her first, rambling about "space barnacles" and "Prowl and Bumblebee" for hours. He tried to listen, he did! But with having found a torso to match the head, he was too anticipative to think!

Of course, Sari noticed. She called him out on it, but Sumdac deflected, claiming that he had made a potential breakthrough. She seemed to accept it without much scrutiny.

Perhaps he brushed her off too often... He'd have to make up for this somehow. That, and the incident with Soundwave. Really, a mad scientist shouldn't have children. It was far too risky for the both of them! Mmh. He'd worry about that in the morning, tonight, he had to put his body together again.

\---

The torso, after a thorough clean, was revealed to possess a Decepticon symbol. It seemed burned into the chassis in a disturbing manner. The metal around the brand was melted slightly. The brand, or re-entry? Really, it didn't matter anymore, though he leaned towards re-entry damage.

The hand and head had been re-attached to the rest of the body, and the figure the body made as a whole was striking. Sumdac had done his best to weld metal over the gaps in the armour, but much of the plating seemed ablative, and asymmetrical. His welded additions seemed to assimilate into the bulk of the metal over time, greatly reminiscent of a scab becoming skin.

The body was, at present, boxy and without fluid joints. It required reparations of a degree he could not provide. Though his mind was always fuzzy on the topic, bringing the body to the Autobot medic seemed ill-advised. On his own it was, then.

Sari's key remained an ever-present taunting force. He could use it to fix the body in a nanok- In a second. He shouldn't commandeer it, no matter how much it was needed for this. He could just ask, of course, but that would necessitate telling her about the body. Unless...

He could merely wonder over its functions, and ask Sari if he could borrow it for some tests. He would perform legitimate tests, of course, but the moment Sari bored of his procedures, he could use it on the body. Plan set, Sumdac left his lab.

\---

His plan had gone through flawlessly. Such was one benefit of being seen as perfectly honest, he assumed. Regardless, the body was fixed. It was a glorious and imposing thing. Compacted helicopter rotors stored themselves in the back, even though the reluctantly-labeled feet contained thrusters. More of the blue liquid filled the body.

A massive hexagonal cannon was mounted on its right arm, and the severe features on the body's face suggested that it would be used if needed.

Despite perfect functionality and colour remaining in many places, the body remained immobile and brain-dead. The internal databanks contained nothing, a blank slate of a body. The thing was all but a living corpse, and that disturbed and disgusted him in equal measure.

Maybe it was missing something that the Allspark key could not fix? There was a rather large gap in the chest, formerly assumed to merely be damage. Was something intrinsic to the life of these beings meant to be within? Further testing was needed.

\---

Sumdac had figured it out! The Autobots, when scanned on certain frequencies, emitted an energy signature from their chests that the body he had reconstructed did not. Oddly enough, Sumdac himself emitted that same energy signature. Perhaps, when he had first touched the body, it had transferred? It stood to reason that it be removed that signature from himself, that the body could become whole again.

\---

 _Everything hurt._ He couldn't remove the signature, it was embedded in him as deeply as any organ, pulsing wildly and tapping into all his nerves in an effort to stay beating.

His efforts seemed to have pushed it further into his being, in truth.

As he took deep breaths, he wondered.

What if _he_ was needed to complete the body?

\---

Sumdac took a final breath, steadying himself. Cautiously, he crawled inside the chest cavity. Nothing happened. As he was standing up, Sari opened his door. The energy of the key visibly raced along the wires in the room, slamming into the body with such strength, the doors to the chest cavity slammed shut.

He could hear Sari's cries and worries as the body around him shifted. He... Sumdac... Felt his mind slowly disperse, and a glowing light edged out of his body. He could see himself slowly wither, and then his mind was gone.

\---

With a whir, Sumdac's optics came online, and with but a thought, he _understood._

He grinned down at the technorganic below his pedes. "I, am Megatron."


End file.
